


Fire.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: Esme does not exist in this AU.
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Esme does not exist in this AU.

The fire snapped and crackled in the twilight - shadows of children dancing through the trees. Laughter and giggles filled the wooded space. The wooden wagons looked immense in the fading light as you walked through the camp - holding the littlest hand in your family. “Oi! Seth! Watch out!” Your voice carried a mother’s tone as you shouted at the oldest who disappeared into the trees - hiding from his siblings and a loss in hide and seek. 

Your hand felt empty as you watched the toddler stumble to a sitting John. “Come here, you!” The joyful shrieks of the toddler who was suddenly flying left you in stitches as John sputtered airplane noises as the baby came down for a landing. “Daddy! I want a turn!” Theo’s voice was heard before he was seen as he crept from behind a fallen log - revealing his hiding place for a chance to soar. 

“You? I don’t think I can lift you.” John’s voice teetered as he scooped up the young boy and tossed him in the air. Theo’s arms outstretched as John tossed him again and again through the warm air. “All right. All right. The motor is tired. Go play now.” John panted as he sank in front of you on the wooden stairs of the wagon. 

“Not as young as you once were.” You jibbed as he leaned against you - his head resting on your thigh. John laughed - his hand playfully smacked at you. A comfortable silence fell between you as you ran your fingers through his hair - massaging his scalp as he smoked a cigar - his eyes closed in peace. John felt most like himself when he was in the country - wagons circled, fire lit, and children running to and fro. 

“John,” Your voice was soft as you shook his heavy body, “We have to wrangle the children. It’s nearly dark.” You stood together, delicately balancing on the wooden steps. “Oi! In your wagons, you lot!” John’s voice boomed in the still darkness. Feet pounded the earth as they emerged from the wood. 

“Look at you three! You’re covered in mud. Come here.” The ruddy-faced children stood in front of you as you wiped mud from rosy cheeks and smoothed cow-licked curls. They looked so much like John that it made your heart ache. “Now, in you go. I love you.” Kisses were poured out and hugs seemed endless as you and John tucked in the children. 

The fire was but embers as you sank beside John - his arm wrapping around you tightly. “We should go to bed too. The morning will be here before we know it.” You whispered in John’s ear, nipping at his neck lightly. “All right, all right, woman.” John pulled you up to him - his lips pressing against yours as he held you close. 

He kicked dust over the embers - smothering their fire. A sweet smile spread across your face as you leaned in close to John - watching the smoke rise into the midnight sky. How lucky you were your fire would never be out for him.


End file.
